Talk:Starmons
Untitled Once I translate the bio, this might be redirected to Star Sword. 07:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Zenjirou Chibick Sword The link just redirects here, with no actual coverage. How do we want to handle him? 18:13, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :I was going to either stick it onto either Zenjirou or the DigiXroses section of the general character page. I'm still working on the Frontier pages though, so I don't exactly have the interest to develop it further. :( Lanate (talk) 19:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Episode character lists For the purposes of character lists and digivolution boxes, do we list this simply as "Starmon Corps"? Do we use "Starmon Corps" in the character list and specific members in the digivolution templates? Do we list each member separately? And are the Chibickmons included? 13:15, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :A bit late, but I consider the Starmons as a group, so each member gets its individual parser. Lanate (talk) 20:01, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Page Moves If you're wondering at my sudden spree of "Oh F***", it's because I saw that DFu04 uses "Starmons" in its Data File, which trumps the supplementary material's Starmon Corp. Lanate (talk) 20:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Rare Star Sword Should this be merged with the regular Star Sword as we did with the DX version? It's referred to as the Star Sword in the dub. Lanate (talk) 15:23, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :I feel like the canon is much better about differentiating the Rare from the Star Sword as opposed to the DX, but how would we cover the red Pickmon's role? 18:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Hm, I'll leave it then, but should the section be renamed Star Sword (Rare)? Lanate (talk) 01:26, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::that sounds fine. 13:14, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge with Starmon (2010 Anime Version)? Since the Starmon species is going to need to be split as part of the new page format, we should start talking about what to do with this page as well. How are we going to going to handle two redundant pages? (since the species page for Fusion/XW-verse Starmon already covers the profile for this one) Chimera-gui (talk) 04:12, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :This is a group page. It will exist either way, per the wiki's mandate for comprehensiveness. 14:41, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm asking because the DigiFuses are going to presumably be made their own pages as per the new format. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Probably, yeah, but they're also forms of the group, so I'd think coverage would also be here. Lanate? 17:54, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Except I don't think any other group has alternate forms though. Maybe split the DigiFuses and then link to them on this page like so: File:XW-05 22 01.png|Chibick Sword File:6-02 Digi-Slingshot.png|Digi-Slingshot File:6-04 Star Axe.png|Star Axe File:Star Sword t.gif|Star Sword File:6-03 Rare Star Sword.png|Star Sword (Rare) File:XW-05 18 02.png|Star Wheel G-SANtos and Lanate, what are your thoughts on this? Chimera-gui (talk) 02:59, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think that's fine. Lanate (talk) 01:31, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oh. I didn't notice this here. Yeah, I think something this seems good. 01:55, November 27, 2015 (UTC)/23:55, November 26, 2015 (Brasília, summer time) Star Wheel "Taiki just says "Starmons", and per the profiles, Chibickmon is not in the Starmons" The problem with this argument is that the Chibick Sword is also listed on this page despite that explicitly using Chibickmon not Pickmon. What's more, the "Pickmon" in the Star Wheel look more like Chibickmon to me, especially when compared to both the aforementioned Chibick Sword versus the Star Sword (See the gallery from the previous topic). Chimera-gui (talk) 05:12, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :The manga makes it hard to distinguish between the white Pickmon and the Chibickmon, but for the Chibick Sword, they actually indicate that the Chibickmons are part of the DigiXros. With the Star Wheel, they just say "Starmons", which everywhere else means "Starmon and Pickmons." 17:19, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::According to Devkyu on Wikimon, the manga chapter in question explicitly shows Chibickmon. You may want to talk to him about this. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:13, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Tabber The new tabber doesn't work in this page.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:50, November 17, 2019 (UTC)